You're So Annoying !
by BeautyStrays
Summary: Austin and Ally meet in a Sex and Gender class. But Ally hates Austin because he's a player. Austin wants Ally but not in a relationship way. Ally had already set a rule to not get distracted by any guy in college. But that doesn't stop Austin from wanting her. And even though they both major in something different. That doesn't stop Austin from finding her either. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying to take my mind of the book Fifty Shades Darker. I know I know! Your thinking omg she's reads that?! Well yes I do. To clear it up I'm 19 years old on my way being 20 in May. Recently finished my associates degree in college On my way to my bachelors. So I am grown enough to read it! It's really something different and I love it. I have the first book Fifty Shades of Grey(purchased it) I even watched the movie..last year I read Grey(Christian's point of view)(got from my school library), now I recently got Fifty Shades Darker from my school library and four days later it's done, and now I want to read Fifty Shades Freed. But there's a snow storm going on and I don't want to go outside in the cold. So yeah I have to wait. But I'm like in love with this book series and I can't get enough! Anyways so that's why I'm writing to try to take my mind off that I finished the book and now I feel so bored. Sorry for the long rant. I like to tell a full story and all of the details. That's just me. I tried playing the piano but it reminded me when Christian played the piano so I stopped. And I know talking about it now isn't helping me. But I just wanted you to get my drift.**

 **So yeah if your still reading, that means you love me ;) lol just kidding. But yeah if your still reading you should. Cause it's about this story...**

 **So like I said I'm on my way to my bachelors. Btw I major in Baking and Pastry. But anyways yeah so the new semester started last week. And I had this morning class 'Sex and Gender' I was too tired to be in class. But the topic of that day had me awake and interested. And then an idea popped in my head. Write a story on this! And so I am. You can thank my professor(I won't reveal her name) and you can thank my advisor for giving me that class.**

 **If you still read any of my other stories, yes I'm still continuing with 'The Geek that falls in love' I just don't know what the next chapter should be about. I literally started writing it and stopped but I'll figure something out. And I am currently writing 2 new stories. Like really good stories but I'm not posting them because I want it completed before I post it. Because it's that good lol. Anyways I hope you like this one and please read 'TGTFIL' and review please. I think I lost my fans for that story because I took forever to update. But if I can get someone to remind every week please or I'll just set an alarm...yeah that sounds better. Anyways sorry for this super longgggggggg rant. But finally here is the story. Enjoy lovelies!**

 **One more thing lol sorry. Just to make you understand the story a bit better. Austin and Ally are in college, both 19. Almost 20 years old. Ally majors in Baking and Pastry(like me lol) and Austin majors in music. But yes ally does love to sing and play the piano still. No I'm not making this story based on my life. Well I kinda am, just the going to class part and being in class. They both dorm. College will be unknown since I don't have a name. But they do go to college in New York City. That's really it I think. Enjoy and review please!**

 **All Rights Reserved.**

 _January 13, 2016_

Ally POV

A new semester ugh! I hate starting a new semester because it means new people and a different class. I mean yes I do have friends that I met being in college. But sadly we don't have classes together. I was tired, I mean I really didn't want my Christmas break to be done. I was enjoying going to sleep, waking up, talking to friends, baking almost everyday, and going back to sleep. But that's all over since school starts again.

I was on my walking walking to class in this freezing cold. I officially hate winter. I had on a pair of light blue jeans with a pink cashmere sweater. For my shoes I had on ankle boots. I hadn't bother putting on makeup cause I simply didn't have the time. My hair was down in curls. That took me forever. I reached the building my class was in. It was finally good to be in a place with heat on.

"I.D. out please." The security last at the front desk at. Since when do they ask for that? To clarify, every building the college own for classes had a front desk right when you walk in where a security guards sit. I guess to make sure a that a person who doesn't go to school get inside the building and do anything crazy.

I showed her my I.D and headed to this new but seems boring class. This semester is going to be the death of me. When I walked in I was surprised to see that there was only two students in the class. I checked the time on my phone.

 _8:40 am._ Okay 5 more minutes till class starts. I guess I could see why there wasn't anyone in class yet.

I sat on the left side of the room in the very back corner far away from the teacher desk. But I had this feeling that there wasn't going to be a lot of students in the back. Afraid that the teacher would probably ask people to move to the front of the class. Also the fact that the only two students that is in the classroom is on the right side of the class .So I went on the right side of the class in the far back corner. There was this girl sitting next to that seat. So it looks like it's okay to sit right here.

I sat down and waited for class to start. Another girl came in and sat in front of me.

"Is this Sex and Gender class?" She turns around and asks me.

"I hope it is. I wasn't here on Monday." I said. It's Wednesday now.

"Yeah me either." She said and she turns to the girl next to me and ask her the same question.

"Yeah this is Sex and Gender." She says and puts back in her headphones.

 _8:50 am_ and still no professor was present in the class nor did anymore students walk in.

2 minutes later and the professor finally walks in. I was pissed.

"Where's everybody?" She asks setting her stuff done. No one answers her.

"I'll be right back." Really? She's leaving after she was late. Like come on! Class started at 8:45! I could of slept in a little longer!

 _9:00 am_

A few more students walk in. But one catches my eye. A blond haired guy. He's really attractive. But I told myself to not get myself caught in crushing on a guy. Just going to focus on finishing school. So with that being said I went back into my phone until the professor decides to come back.

 _9:04 am_

"Okay I'm back just had to print these out!" She said going to the front of class.

"But seriously where is everyone. There's only like 10 students in this class right now. Pretty sure I have more than 10." She says. She starts handing out a paper. Once I get mines I read it.

 _Homework Outline._

"Okay. So who wasn't here on Monday?" I raised my hands and few other students too.

"Okay. So after class please come to me so I can give you a list of topics to do for your research paper. Which by the way is due February 17th." She says. February what now?! That's next month. Why so early! The semester doesn't end until April.

"Okay class, I hope you all have the book for this course. Because your going to need it to pass the class. The book is called _Gendered Lives._ If you can't get it in the bookstore on campus. You can also get it on amazon. Okay so let's talk." I zoned out after that because I'm pretty tired. I just want to be in my bed. Until she said something interesting.

"Guys were raised to not be emotional. Can someone tell me why is that?" She ask.

"Because like for example, when a little boy goes to the doctor to get a shot. The mom or the dad would say _be a man and don't cry._ Yet it's okay for a little girl to cry." I said.

"Your exactly right. What's your name sweetheart?" She asks.

"Allyson Dawson." I said.

"Thanks Allyson." She said.

"Next question is can you be friends with the opposite sex?" She asks.

"No." Blonde haired guy says.

"Name?" Professor Robinson asks.

"Austin Moon." He says.

"Can you please stand and tell me why can't you be friends with the opposite sex?" She says writing something down on a piece of paper.

Blonde haired guy known as Austin stands up next to his desk.

"I don't think you can be friends with the opposite sex because girls are always wanting something more. While us guys just wants to be friends." He says shrugging his shoulder.

"Hmmmm. Do any girls have anything to say to that?" She asks looking around the room.

I stand up from my desk.

"That's totally and completely not true."

"And why is that Miss Dawson?" Professor Robinson says.

"Because girls don't always want something more. Its usually the other way around. But I do think you can be friends with someone of the opposite sex." I said looking at him from across the room.

"Are you sure about that?" He asks smirking. If only I could smack that smirk off his face.

"Yes I'm positively absolutely sure. I have this guy friend, plenty of guy friends to be exact. And we don't like each other in that type of way. All my guy friends see me as just their friend. And I see them in the same way. I'm not saying that their not cute. Because they are. But not cute to the point where I like them. So you can definitely be friends with someone of the opposite sex." I said smirking at the blonde hair guy.

"You are exactly correct Ms. Dawson. I do believe you can be friends with the opposite sex. And it says that here in this book also. Thank you both for your opinion. You may sit down." She says.

"Professor Robinson it's time to go." Some guy said.

"Really? Oh wow time flies. Well I guess that's all for today's class. Don't forget to purchase the book your going to need it. I'll see you guys next Wednesday. There's no school on Monday because it's Dr. Martin Luther King birthday. If you wasn't here last class please stay so I can give you the list. That's all. Have a great day." She says. I stayed behind for the list since I wasn't here last class. But I'm not the only one, the blonde haired guy stays also.

She hands us both the paper for our research paper.

"You guys are supposed to pick three topics then next class come to me and I'll pick the one that's the easiest. And then you guys can start on your paper."

"Okay. Thanks professor." I say and then I left. I did have another class after this one. Suddenly someone is walking beside me. It's the blonde haired guy.

"May I help you?" I ask rudely. He seems like a totally player and he proved my point in class a few minutes ago.

"Yeah you can. Wanna go out sometime?" He asks smirking.

"Your not serious are you?" I ask.

"I am completely serious Ms. Dawson." He says.

"No I don't want to go out with you." I say walking faster.

"Why not?" He says walking by my side again.

"Because of the fact that you said that girls always want something more from you guys. Which is not true. It's the other way around. And the fact that I don't find you attractive at all." I said.

"That was like 5 minutes ago. And you don't have to lie." He says. I finally reached the building that I have class in.

"If you will excuse I have class. It was totally not nice talking to you. Have a wonderful day." I said walking to my next class. This time he doesn't follow me.

Austin POV

She's hot when she's angry and the way she walks. Yeah I definitely need her. I turn around and walk to my dorm. Luckily for me I don't have any more classes for right now. So I'm planning on sleeping until my next class starts which isn't until later in the evening.

 **So I know it's pretty short. But that's because I'm trying to post it today. I will probably post chapter 2 either later on tonight or tomorrow. Depends if I get bored later on. Hope you like it. Please Review !**

 **Hope everyone is safe if your experiencing this snow storm. I know I am and it's not fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I decided to just type it out in doc manager. Which is so hard because I have to rewrite 2,000+ words. But I hope you guys like this chapter. Check out my other stories like 'Twist of Fate' I decided to rewrite that. And 'The Geek that falls in love'. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 _January 13, 2016_

 **Ally POV**

I was happy that I was done with classes for today. It was currently 1:45 pm I was in my dorm room. Class ended 10 minutes ago. Now I have the whole day to just relax and do whatever I want. What I wanted to do was eat. So I decided to get something out the kitchen that I shared with my roommate.

After searching the kitchen for five minutes, the only thing I found was a box of cereal which wasn't much and a little bit of milk. I swear my roommate can be so greedy. I grab a bowl, spoon, and a cup. I poured my milk into the cup and put it into the microwave for a minute. While that's warming up, I poured my cereal in the bowl. I like eating my cereal with warm/hot milk. I hate cold milk with a passion.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I took my milk out the microwave and slowly poured it into my bowl. While eating my cereal I couldn't help but let my mind drift off to Austin. I know I just found out he existed on earth but I really hate him. Plus he's a total player.

 _How do I know he's a total player?_

Well because I know a player when I see one. I know it seems crazy but it's true. And he proved my point when he asked me out. He doesn't even know me and he has the nerves to ask me that! Which girl in her right mind would say yes?! Ugh enough about him. After my first class I had two more other classes they were boring. I almost fell asleep in them. Don't get me wrong I like school but my health comes first. I need my sleep to function in school, without it I don't know what will happen.

I finished my cereal and decided to wash out all the other dishes in the sink. Because I know my roommate is going to make an excuse as to why she can't wash it out. With that being said she should be coming in anytime soon.

"I'M HOME! Did you miss me Ally?!" My roommate/best friend says.

"Trish do you have to be loud everytime you come in here?! " I yell walking out the kitchen.

"You should be used to it by now and yes I do." She says plopping on her bed.

"I don't think I will ever be used to it. I say plopping down on my bed also.

"Anyways, how was your classes today?" She asks.

"It was okay could have been better. I'm mad we don't have the same classes together this semester. It's going to suck." I say.

"I know right my classes were boring. Oh my gosh. I fell asleep in every single one of them. But tell me how your day went?"

"Oh my gosh! It was the worst. I was in this sex and gender class and then there was this guy in there-"

"Is he cute?" Trish asks interrupting me.

"Trish! That's besides the point. Anyways-"

"It's just a simple question Ally." She says interrupting me again.

Ugh! "Yes Trish he was cute. But-"

"Was?" She asks.

"Trish I'm getting there but the you keep interrupting me." I say getting frustrated.

"Sorry. Continue." She says looking really interested. I start explaining everything that happen in class and what happened after class.

"So that's why I said he _was_ cute. Because once I saw how cocky and what a jerk he is. All his attractiveness just flew away and all I could see is a pig." I said getting upset just thinking about it.

"Why didn't you say yes?!" She asks. Did she not just hear what I said?

"Trish did you not just hear what I said. He's a pig! Anyways this conversation is over because he's irrelevant." I say.

"He's really not irrelevant if you told me about him." She says smirking.

"This is why I don't tell you things at first." I say pointing at her.

"What's his name anyways?"

"Austin Moon."

"I heard that guy is a total player." She says getting up and heading to the kitchen. If only she knew there's nothing in there because of her.

"Hey um Ally. Where's the cereal and the milk I left in here?!" She yells. I walk into the kitchen to see her searching everywhere.

"I ate it just a few minutes before you came." I say crossing my arms across my chest.

"You DID what?! Allyyyyyyy I left that for when I came back from class today." She says stomping her foot like a little kid who just got told there was no more candy in the house.

"Oh! Just like you left me food to eat?! Trish you finished everything and I was hungry so I decided to eat it." I say.

"So what are we going to eat later?" She asks.

"Well I'm going to drag you to the grocery store and your going to pay for everything." I say.

"Why I have to pay for everything?! Ally why are you being so mean today?!" She yells.

"Well because you finished the food. Anyways I'm going to go buy my books for my classes. When I get back have a cab ready that way we'll be able to go food shopping before its too dark.

* * *

I was currently in the bookstore looking for my books. There was barely anyone in here I guess everyone had classes at this time. Which I'm glad because I can't afford to be waiting in line. I had about three books in my hand I just needed one more book. I turned around to ask for help but I ended up bumping into a wall?

 _Definitely not a wall. It's too soft to be a wall._

"We meet again."

"Ugh it's you! Excuse me." I say trying to walk past him. I really don't want to see this guy face right now.

"Uh uh. Not so fast." He says blocking m from walking.

"What do you possibly want?" I asked looking at him. He was pretty tall, too bad he's a pig.

"I want a date." He says smirking.

"Okay so go find yourself someone to go with." I say aggravated. I honestly don't want to be talking to him.

"I want you to be that girl." He says.

 _Not in a million years._ "No thank you. Can I leave now?" I asked.

"Just one!" He says.

"No because one is enough for you to try to get into my pants. Goodbye." I say finally able to go past him.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!" He yells. I reached the register ready to purchase my books.

"Is that guy bothering you?" The girl at the cash register says.

"Yup! He's trying to get into my pants and we don't even know each other." I said.

"Wow I hate guys like that." She says shaking her head while ringing up my books.

"Honestly me too." I say smiling at her.

"I like you, theres not many girls like you that I've met before, I'm Ashley." She says smiling back at me.

"I like you too and my name is Allyson. But I like to be called Ally." I say.

"Well did you find everything that you need?" She asks. I just realized I wasn't able to find that one book I needed because of a certain pig.

"Actually no. I can't find this one book called _Genered Lives."_ I say.

"Well your lucky tonight. There's only one left here and I have it right here." She says taking the book from under the counter.

"Oh thank you so much ! I thought that there was no more." I say.

"Your welcome. That would be $389." She says.

"College is going to be the death of me." I say handing her $390.

"It's going to be the death of all of us sweetie." She says making me laugh. She gives me back my dollar and starts putting my books in a bag.

"Thank you. Goodnight Ashley. And watch out for that pig." I say taking my books.

"Goodning Ally and will do." She says saluting me. She's really funny.

Time to go food shopping!

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. I had took out some scenes and added some new scenes. Different front the original chapter.**

 **I will be posting every Friday even though today is Thrusday. I just wanted to get this day.**

 **10 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 3!**

 **~Suzzett~**


	3. Chapter 3

**No** **t a long chapter. I like this chapter because what Ally is doing in class is what I used to do. So I know what goes down in the kitchen. Spoiler Alert!**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 _January 16, 2016_

 **Ally POV**

I was in baking class at the moment. It's a five hour class which I was fine with because I love baking. Second was music. But I didn't love it as much as baking. We was down to our last hour in the kitchen. Which meant we had to finished what we were currently making that way we could clean and chef could tell us what we would be making next week. Right now we were making Éclairs known as Cream Puff. I made this recipe a million times by now, it's really easy to make. And I love it, I could eat it over and over and never get tired of it. My Éclairs were already out on the rack cooled down. I went into the refrigerator and got out my pastry cream. I filled my pastry bag of pastry cream and set it down onto the table. Next I grab my Éclairs and bring them over to the table I'm working on. I take out my perry knife, which is this little small knife. It's really cute. Anyways, I turned the Éclairs upside down and cut a little hole into all of them. That way I could put the cream inside of them. Once they all have a little hole into them I grab my pastry bag and start filling each one.

About 40 minutes later I was done with my cream puffs and cleaning up. I was walking by the large glass window that's in the kitchen. When I see someone waving at me and you'll never guess who it is. Yep it was blondie. Ugh! Why couldn't he leave me alone. Ignoring him I walk away to where everyone was waiting for me to come. That way our chef could tell us what was going on next week.

"Alright, good job! Perfect timing because we got ten minutes left. Next week you'll be in groups of four. You'll see that on blackboard tomorrow morning. So look out for it. Now what the recipe you need to read in your textbook is Chewy Chocolate Chip cookies, Oatmeal Raisin cookies. Then the last thing were going to do on Thursday is make the dough Pate Sucree. Because we're going to use that dough to make Fruit Tarts the week after. So I want you to read about Pate Sucree. That's all for today. Have a good day everyone." Chef says. I grab my kit and my cream puffs and head outside.

"Wow don't you look cute in your chef uniform."

"Did you really wait out here for me?" I asked annoyed that this boy wouldn't leave me alone.

"What's in the bag?" He ask curious.

"Éclairs." I say leaving the building. Knowing that he's following me.

"What the hell is an Eclair?" He says.

"It's a cream puff." I say walking to my dorm building.

"You could of just said that." He says. Why is he still following me.

"What do you want from me?" I ask turning around to face him.

"I want some cream puff, plus I still want that date." He says smirking at the end of his sentence.

"No and...No." I say.

"Why not?"

"One because I made these for myself not for you. Two I don't like you. When are you going to understand that?!" I say getting upset. He just wouldn't take no for an answer. Seriously? What's wrong with him?

"Don't you want some feedback on your baking. Btw I didn't know you bake. When we get together your going to have to bake for me everyday." He says stuffing his hands in his pants pocket.

"I know I'm a good baker. I don't need your feedback and we're not getting together." I say getting pretty frustrated.

"Okay so how about you give me some cream puffs and I'll stop bothering you for the rest of the week." He says.

"Fine. Make sure you stick to the end of your deal." I say giving his some cream puffs.

"I will. I just can't wait for Sunday." He says smirking, walking away from me.

"For what?!"I yelled confused. He turns around, looking at me. "So that I can start bothering you again." He says winking at me, and then turning around walking away.

Ugh! I really dislike him.

Walking into my dorm room, I see Trish on her bed reading a magazine. Typical.

"Hey Trish." I say throwing my kit on the floor. My kit consisted of all the necessary utensils I needed for baking class. When I applied to the school they gave this to all Baking and Pastry students. It's ours to keep forever. I love it.

"Hey Ally. You look cute in your uniform. I don't think I will ever get used to it. What goods did you bring today?" Trish asks throwing her magazine on the floor. Interested in what I made today. She really loves my baking.

"Cream Puffs. Although I don't have a lot because I ran into Austin and he said if I gave him some he wouldn't bother me for a week." I say sitting on my bed.

"What?! Ally you know how much I love your cream puffs. And now your basically saying I won't get a lot because you gave it to this dirty boy who can't keep anything in his pants. Oh! I can't wait to meet him to give him a piece of my mind." Trish says.

"Trish it's okay." I say laughing. I honestly wanted her to give him a piece offer mind. That would be fun to watch.

"I wish you good luck when the week is over. Because he is so going to torture you." She says. Oh joy! I couldn't wait. Note my sarcasm.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. Once again I know it's short. Sorry about that but where I am it's 9:20 pm. And I have work at 5 am. So I need my sleep. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~Suzzett~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wrote this chapter the day after I posted Chapter 3. I was doing my hair and an idea struck me. So I decided to write it earlier while I'm in the mood. Then later on when I forget what I was going to write. I know you guys are going to like each other because I do. I'm happy you guys like this chapter, seriously.**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 _January 18, 2016_

 **Ally POV**

I was currently getting ready for school. I was really nervous because ever since last week Thursday I couldn't help but remember when blondie said he couldn't wait for Sunday to start bothering me. Today was Monday, a brand new week. Yesterday I did not step foot out of my dorm because I didn't want to see him. I didn't want him to bother me. Trish has been currently wishing me good luck, everytime she does she makes me more nervous. I have no idea what he has up his sleeve but I don't want to witness it. I just don't get why he doesn't understand that I'm not going to date him better yet go have sex with him. This guy seriously didn't take no for an answer.

I threw on some black leggings and a long grey sweater. I sit in my bed and grab my ankle boots and put each one of my feet. "Seriously Ally I wish you the best of luck today. When I get back tell me what happens." Trish says grabbing her bag getting ready to leave. "Trish your making me more nervous and a little scared. I just don't get why he won't leave me alone! It's frustrating." I say getting up grabbing my red lipstick, red lipstick pencil, foundation, concealer stick, blistex, my liner brush, and my makeup brush.

"I'll see you later Ally!" Trish yells leaving. In high school Trish was always late to school. But now in college she's always early no matter how much she still doesn't like school. I go into the bathroom and turn the lights on. I apply a little bit of blistex on my lips then I put a little foundation on the back on my hand. I rub my brush on it then I start brushing my lips with my makeup brush that has on a little foundation. I did this because that way when I apply the red it will actually be the color red and it'll look a bit matte. I outline my lips with the lipstick pencil, once that's done I grab the red lipstick and fill in my lips that wasn't covered in red. I then grab my liner brush and rub some concealer on it once I done that I outline the outside of my lips. Then I rubbed it in a bit, so now my lips look neat. **(A/N: This is actually how you apply your lipstick when you want it to look a bit matte when you don't have a matte lipstick. I would know because I love wearing lipstick and I watch tons of tutorial).** After smacking my lips together I was satisfied with how my lips looked. If your wondering I'm not wearing lipstick because of Austin, I'm wearing it because I love wearing lipstick. And since last week was the first week of school I didn't feel like wearing any. But now I feel like wearing it and so I am. I then took my hair brush and brush my hair into a high ponytail. Once I was satisfied with how I look overall. I grab my jacket and my book bag and head to class. I hope he's out sick today.

* * *

 _8:50 am_

That's the time I walked into class. I was five minutes late, I hated going to class late. Everytime you walk into class everyone is watching you like you just committed a murder. It's like why are you watching me go all the way to my seat. Blondie was already in class much to my disappointment. How do I know because his seat is right next to the door. I could feel his eyes watching me the most. I sat down in my chair which was across the room from him and took of my jacket. I grab my binder and started taking notes that was already written on the board into my notes. 20 minutes later I had to pee badly but I didn't feel like getting up because the person I dislike the most was sitting next to the door. But I couldn't hold it anymore so I got up grabbing my phone. I didn't trust anyone in this class. While walking closer to the door I didn't dare look at him. He was not going to get my attention at all. When I was walking through the door I felt him grip the back of my thigh which made me jump and drop my phone in the process. I continue walking out the door, I knew I couldn't just go back into class and get my phone back. Professor is in a really bad mood right now. Plus I couldn't just stop the lesson and demand Austin to give me my phone back. Ugh! Guess I'll have to wait till after class.

After coming out if the bathroom stall I felt better. I washed my hands and grab a paper towel to dry my hands off. I go back to the mirror to make sure that my lipstick was still intact which it was. I was happy that it still was because I forgot my lipstick in the my dorm bathroom. I don't know what I would of done if it wasn't intact. Walking into class I made sure to walk extra fast that way he wouldn't touch me again. If he would have I would give probably slap him right then and there. Walking into my seat I took down the other notes that I missed while I was in the bathroom.

 **Austin POV**

I didn't think she would of came to class today. I couldn't bother her yesterday because I didn't know which dorm she was in. So when she got up to use the bathroom it was the perfect opportunity. I noticed her phone was in her hand and I instantly came up with a plan to get it. When she walks by me which is next to the door I made sure no one was looking and I grabbed her thighs. Which ended up making her drop her phone , I instantly pick it up before anyone thinks I'm stealing it. I knew she wasn't going to come back through the door just to get it. Once she's gone, I unlock her phone which surprisingly didn't even have a password which made it easier for me to do what I wanted to do. I put my phone number in and then I went and saw that she had a snapchat, Instagram and Twitter. I added myself as a friend on every social media she had. She wouldn't know unless I posted something. Suddenly I hear boots walking down the halls and I knew it was her. So I instantly locked back her phone and put it into my pockets. She'll get it back after class.

 _10:15 am_

Class was over and it was just me and her in the classroom. I was leaning against the door when she grabs her things and walks up to me.

"How dare you touch me like that and then steal my phone?!" She yells. She was angry but she looks sexy when she's angry. That red lipstick was driving me insane so was that ponytail too. If only I could wrap my hand around that ponytail and yank her head back and kiss those sexy lips.

"I had to after all I haven't seen you since Thursday. It's been too long." I say smirking.

"Can I just have my phone back?" She asks holding out her hand. I take the opportunity to grab her hand and turned her around and pushed her against the wall. While my hands were above her head.

"If you want it all you have to do is come back to my dorm with me." I say leaning in close to her. So close that I could smell her minty breath. All I had to do was lean in a little more and we would be kissing.

 _SLAP!_

Shit my left cheek hurts so bad from that smack. Stepping away from her I rub my cheek trying to ease the pain.

"Why the hell did you smack me?!" I was upset. She smacked me really hard!

"Because your trying to kiss me! I don't like you when will you understand that!" She yells.

"You know you do. I don't know why you keep denying it." I say smirking.

"Can I just have my phone. I don't want to see your face anymore." She says.

"Oh but you'll be seeing my face a lot more." I muttered.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing." I say handing her back her phone. She walks out the classroom with me behind her trail. I was just watching her hips sway under that sweater. It was a good view, but I know what else would be a better view. If you know what I mean.

* * *

 **Ally POV**

I was in my dorm currently listening to the song PillowTalk by Zayn on my radio. I was in love with this song. I love One Direction and I was sad that he left but I'm happy he's doing what he wants now. He's doing a great job at it too. This song has everyone in love with it. I had nothing to do right now. I already finished all my classes for the day so this is what I was doing right now. I grab my phone and went into snapchat. I had taken my hair out of my ponytail and I still had on my red lipstick I press record and I started swaying my head from side to side with my eyes close. PillowTalk was still blasting in the background. Once it was done recording, which is like 10 seconds recording on snapchat less than Instagram. I wrote _In love with this song!_ I watched it over to make sure it was okay then I posted it to my story. I threw my phone on my bed and continue dancing to PillowTalk. Few seconds later my phone blinked on. I checked it to see someone from snapchat sent me a snap. Who could this be? I don't remember adding new people.

I open the snap and you wouldn't believe who sent me a video. Yep! It was Blondie he must have got it when I went to the bathroom. I knew I should of had a password on my phone. I can't believe he went through my phone!

In the video: " _You should seriously come to my room. You look really sexy in that video."_ He says in the snap and then has the nerves to wink!

I decided to send him a video. " _How the hell did you get my snap?! Wait I already know! Why did you go through my phone!"_ I yelled into my phone. He instantly sends back a video.

 _"Well I couldn't help it. You didn't have a password so I used that to my advantage. Now we can send nudes to each other."_

 _"What is wrong with! I would never send you nudes! I don't like you!"_ I yelled into the video I was making. Once it finished recording, I sent it to him.

 **What a chapter. Now that Austin has Ally phone number, snapchat, Instagram, and Twitter. He'll be bothering her even when he can't see her in person! Poor Ally! If you don't know what a snapchat, I advise you to look it up I'll be using it in most of the chapter. It's a really cool app! If you don't have one you should totally get it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~Suzzett~**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ!**

 **So let me start by saying I'm so sorry for not posting last week. I had gotten news that I'm moving in like 3 months. And its terrible cause I'm not even finished with school. Btw school is being stressful since the semester is about to end. I was supposed to go to is trip today with my school to Atlantic City. I'm also But I decided not to cause then I wouldn't be posting today if I did. Plus I didn't feel like going. Sorry about the errors in the last chapter.**

 **Whenever Ally is on snapchat or any of the characters it'll be in italics** **. That way it won't be confusing I guess. Anyways onto the story.**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 _January 26, 2016_

 **Ally POV**

School was canceled today thank god. I was in my room watching Netflix. Which I have been doing for a while now. I was currently watching _Fuller House_. Earlier I was watching _House, M.D._ Guess I got a thing for houses haha. But seriously I was really bored right now. I wanted to go do something instead of being in my dorm room, take advantage of this day. Trish was on her bed reading a fashion magazine as usual. Suddenly an idea popped in my head.

"We should go shopping Trish." I say pausing the show I was currently watching on my laptop.

She turns to look at me."I don't know why I never thought of this idea. We could of been doing somethings productive instead of being in the room. Let's go!" She says throwing her magazine down while grabbing her purse. I shut my laptop off and put on sneakers. I grab my purse along with my phone and keys for the room. Knowing Trish she probably didn't have hers on her right now. We walked out of the building and started walking the streets of New York City. Whichever store we found first is the store we'll go into. I took out my phone and decided to record something on snapchat. I turn my phone sideways and held onto the record button. That way Trish is in the video too.

 _"Walking the streets of New York City with my best friend! It's shopping time!" I said while Trish smiles in the video._ After that I decided to post it since it wasn't bad. We ended up going to Forever21. I decided to post this on snapchat also. Don't judge, I love my back camera on. I decided to record where I'm at.

 _"First stop. Forever 21."_ I said. I decided to put my phone away after that and started looking for clothes. Before Trish decides to go to another store.

 _10 minutes later..._

I was walking around looking for Trish. I was ready to go on the line and pay for the handful of clothes I had in my hand. I knew it was easier to just go pay and look for Trish. But I didn't want these people watching my every move wondering if I was gonna stuff something in my bag. I decided to go downstairs and see if I found her until I bumped into someone.

I drop to the floor picking up my clothes that fell. The person I bumped into was also on the floor helping me. "I am sooooo sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I'm trying to find my friend. But I can't find her, once again I'm really sorry." I say picking up the last piece of clothing on the floor. Finally standing up after the person that I bumped into handed the rest of my clothes.

"It's okay babe." The person says. That's when I decided to look up.

"What are you doing here?!" Just my luck I had to bump into Austin Moon.

"I'm shopping. What does it look like?" He says smirking.

"Shopping? Yet you have nothing in your hand." I say. Does he think I'm that stupid?

"I didn't find anything that peaked my interest. Until I bumped into you." He says winking at me when he said that last part. I was really tired of him now.

"Too bad. Find something or someone else!" I say walking off. I decided to go upstairs to the dressing room that way he wouldn't find me. I'll just text Trish and tell her I'm in there. On my way to the dressing room I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't following me until I bumped into someone else again. Oh my gosh! Why couldn't he leave me alone?!

"Listen here you pig. Stop following me I don't like you and never will." I say picking up the few clothes that fell.

"Um..what?" I decided to stand up and give Austin a piece of my mind. Now he wants to act all clueless.

I got off the floor not caring about the clothes that was still on the ground. "Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about!" I yelled poking him in his chest.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about." Weirdly it didn't sound like Austin voice. I decided to look up to see if I'm right. When I did I was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever met in my life. The guy was tall, taller than Austin. He jaw was oh so beautiful. He also had the most pair of beautiful lips along with his eyes and his entire face. He had brown hair, not long but the length of Liam Payne hair from one direction. He was also built in the right way. I realized that I was checking him out instead of apologizing.

"Omg I am sooooo sorry. I thought you was someone else. I swear I wasn't talking about you." I say. Suddenly he bends down and picks up my clothes for me.

"It's not everyday a pretty girl yells at me. It's okay though. Sorry for bumping into you. My name is Jesse." He says handing me my clothes.

"Pretty?" I ask blushing at his comment about me. "...Oh my name is Ally." I say forgetting to introduce myself. It's just his eyes are so mesmerizing.

"Yeah you are. Hey, can I take you out sometime?" He asks stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Um...sure. I'd like that." I said. It was time to take chances so why not right now.

"Great I'll give you my number and you can give me yours." He says as we swapped phones.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. But like I said I have a lot going on right now. Hope you guys like it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~Suzzett~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So let me start by saying that I'm so sorry. School was pretty stressful with finals and all of that. But I can gladly say that yesterday was my last day of school. And I'm graduating in June with my Associates degree. But just because I don't have school anymore doesn't mean I'm going to post everyday. I'm still going to post every Friday. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 **Ally POV**

"So is he cute?!" Trish asks. I just told her about the guy that I met today in forever 21.

"Of course he is. Not even cute but hot!" I say he was totally a bae magnet.

"I can't believe he asked you out! I'm so going to fix you up for that date." Trish says. She used to do this to me in high school whenever I go on a date, that was when I didn't really know how to dress up. But now I'm in college and I know how to fix up myself. So I didn't really need Trish.

"Trish you know I can do that myself." I say sitting on my bed.

"So what are you going to do about Austin?" She asks as she sits in her bed too. We decided after forever 21 to just go home. Because I don't think I could deal with Austin stalking me. Seriously the guy is a creep.

"Um ignore him. And if he doesn't listen I'll just slap some sense into his brain." I say.

"I feel bad for you girl." Trish says shaking her head.

"Seriously Trish if he does not leave me alone I might do something he's not going to like."

"Well good luck with that." She says grabbing her fashion magazine. No longer paying any attention to me. That's my best friend for you.

"We should go out tonight. Like to a party." Trish says out of nowhere.

"Sure not like there's anything else better to do. What time?" I ask.

"At 9." She says. Suddenly my phone rings. I take it out my pocket and see who's calling me.

"OH MY GOSH TRISH! He's calling me!" I yell looking at Trish with wide eyes.

"Answer it!" She says suddenly not interested in her magazine anymore.

"Okay let me calm myself down." I say. After taking a few breaths to calm myself I answered the phone.

 _"Hello?" I say._

 _"Hey am I speaking to Ally?" Jesse asked over the phone._

 _"Yes this is her." I say acting like I didn't see the caller id to know who's calling me._

 _"Hey beautiful, this is Jesse." He called me beautiful. OMG!_

 _"Hey handsome, how's everything?" Definitely have to flirt back._

 _"Everything is good now that I'm talking to you." He says making me blush._

 _"Awww stop it." I look to where Trish is sitting to her looking at me._

 _"So I was wondering if you want to hang out tonight. Not as a date yet. Tonight I want to hang out then on Friday I can take you out. Is that okay?" He asks._

 _"Oh that's fine. I'd like that." I say smiling._

 _"So I know it's a Tuesday but there's this club that's having a party today. Would you like to go there?"_

 _"Totally. You can pick me up at 9." I say._

 _"No problem. I'll see you later. Bye beautiful." OMG._

 _"Bye handsome." I say hanging up the phone._

"Oh my gosh tell me everything!" Trish says sitting on my bed.

 _"_ Well he called me beautiful twice and I asked how's everything and he said it's good now that he's talking to me. Then he asked me to hang out later but it's not a date. He wants to bring me to this club that's having a party tonight at 9." I say.

"That's the party we was going to go to tonight. Wait so when is he going to take you on a date?" Trish asks.

"Friday." I say smiling.

"OH MY GOSH! Now you got to look sexy tonight!" Trish says running to my closet.

* * *

 **I want to end it right here. Because I want the next chapter to be all about when Ally is hanging out with Jesse at the club. There will be some juicy stuff going on in that chapter. So that's why I'm trying to end it here so I can leave all the juicy things until the next chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~Suzzett~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooooooooo sorry about not posting for months. But I really have an excuse. So last time I posted a chapter I was finished with school. Safe to say I graduated with my Associates Degree in Baking and Pastry. Now I'm a real chef. So after I had finished school I got a job that kept me so busy. I didn't really like it but I was getting paid. Then I got injured and was on crutches. Then I had to move out of nowhere. I live a hour away from where I used to live. So I had to quit my job. So safe to say my summer wasn't all that great. So three months later after the move, here I am. Bored with nothing to do. I miss writing so I decided to continue writing. I'm not going to be posting every Friday. I don't know when I'll be able to post but I'll definitely will be updating.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

Me and Jesse were at the bar right now talking. But right now I couldn't help but stare at him. He was looking so sexy right now. Especially with those amazing blue eyes.

"Ally?"

"Yes?" I say finally back to the real world.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Jesse asks.

"Um, no. Sorry I was just thinking about classes and the amount of homework I'm going to get." I said. It's not like I could tell him that I can't concentrate because he's so sexy. He will probably think I'm crazy or something.

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about now.." He says giving me that beautiful smile that can make a girl heart melt.

"Yeah you're right." I say smiling back.

"So do you want to dance?" He asks holding out his hand for me to accept. I didn't feel like dancing but then my eyes caught a blonde hair guy a few seats away from us staring at me. I shouldn't be surprised that he's here. I have the sudden urge to make him mad to make him see that I don't like him.

"Yeah I would love to." I say grabbing Jesse hands. The song that was playing was 'Sex with me' by Rihanna. I love this song!

When we made it to the dance floor I turn my back to Jesse and start grinding on him. He puts his hands on my waist and moves along with me.

* * *

 _Sex with me so amazing_

 _All this hard work, no vacation_

 _Stay up off my Instagram, pure temptation_

 _Hit a switch on a fake guy, like a station_

 _Sex with me, so amazing_

 _Sex with me, so amazing_

 _Vodka and water and a lemon_

 _And a few other things I can not mention_

* * *

As I was enjoying my time dancing with Jesse. It didn't last long.

Suddenly Jesse was no longer behind me. I turn around to see what happened and I see Austin on top of him punching him in the face.

"Austin! Stop!" I say trying to grab him off Jesse. Everyone stopped dancing and started watching them fight.

"Ally! What's going on?!" Trish yells coming up to me.

"Someone stop this!" I yell. Austin just kept punching him in the face. He wouldn't even stop. Suddenly the security guard comes and breaks it up.

Jesse face is so bloody, I'm hoping that he doesn't have a broken nose. Me and Trish picks up Jesse and brings him to the bathroom. While the security guard is kicking Austin out. Once we made it to the bathroom. Trish leaves me to clean up Jesse while she goes to collect our things from the bar.

"Jesse I am so sorry for what just happened." I say wiping the blood off his face.

"It's not your fault." He says.

"Maybe we shouldn't have came here tonight." I say.

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't. Look Ally I'm not much of a fighter. In fact I don't know how to fight and I don't know if I can be around you knowing that the blonde haired guy might pop out of nowhere and beat me to a pulp again. I'm sorry." He says grabs my hand stopping me from cleaning his face anymore.

"I'm sorry." I say walking out the bathroom leaving him there by himself.

* * *

"Hey Ally, are you guys ready. Wait why do you look like you're about to kill someone?" Trish says.

"Because I'm about to kill Austin Moon. Jesse canceled our date and says he can't be around me anymore because he doesn't want Austin popping out of nowhere again and beating him to a pulp." I said.

"I can't believe Jesse is a punk! He was too good to be true." She says shaking her head. I walk out of the club and see Austin standing outside with the red head guy Trish was talking to earlier. I storm up to them and turn Austin around so he's facing me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Trish dragging the red head guy far away from us.

"What is wrong with you?! Why can't you just leave me alone?! Now because of you Jesse is scared to be around me because he's afraid you might hurt him again!" I yelled. I was so furious. Austin really crossed the line back there.

"It's not my fault he's a punk." He says smirking, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Really?! That's all you have to say?! You know Austin I knew you were a pig, but I didn't know you were crazy and have anger management issues!" I yelled punching him in the chest.

He grabs my hands to stop me. "First of all, I don't have anger management issues. Never say that again." He says getting upset. I might have hit a spot but at this point I don't care.

"Really? Because it seems to me that you do! Austin I don't want you following me anymore. I don't think I can take it anymore." I say finally calmed down.

"It's not that serious." He says. Is he kidding me?!

"Austin if you keep following me I will really file a restraining order against you. I can't take anymore." I say and with that I left.

* * *

 **The end! Things are getting pretty serious now. I guess Austin took it too far. Bet you guys wasn't expecting that. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

* * *

 **~Suzzett~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys back with a new chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Word count: 1,918 words**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 **Austin POV**

It's been a week since Ally told me that she will file a restraining order against me. I was honestly shocked and at that moment I knew I had messed up things for real this time. I realized that I haven't been a real ass to her lately. I'm not proud of what I have been doing last week events made me realize that. It also made me realize that I needed to change and stop being a player. Also to stop being a jerk to Ally. I took it to far the other night. I don't even know what came over me, probably the amount I was drinking that night but I still knew what I was doing and that guy didn't deserve to get hurt by me. Although he is a punk for just leaving Ally like that but still.

I haven't talked to Ally or bother her after what she said that night. I figure it's best if I just leave her alone because I really had took it to far and I still feel guilty about.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" My best friend Dez says. I knew Dez since I was a toddler and we went to school together all our lives. We even go to the same college too. People thinks that he's weird because of the way he dresses. But now since we are in college he dresses like a normal guy. Even though I miss his crazy outfits. Dez is different and that's why he's my best friend.

"Nothing, still feeling guilty about the other night." I said throwing my head back on my pillow. Dez comes and sits at the end of my bed. We both live in the same dorm room.

"Yeah that was a crazy night." He says looking at me.

"What should I do to stop feeling so guilty?" I ask sitting up, putting my head in my hands.

"Maybe you should find this guy and apologize and then convince him to give Ally another chance. Then if he agrees, make him meet you and Ally at a nearby cafe. Then go to Ally apologize and then find a way for her to go the cafe without her knowing she's going to meet Jesse. And then once you get them together to talk. You'll stop feeling guilty. And maybe just maybe they'll start talking again." Dez says.

"Dez..that's a great plan. But why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have avoided all this guilt!" I say looking at him frustrated.

"Because you needed to give Ally a break before talking to her. Plus you kind of deserved it for beating up that guy badly." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"You're right. But how are we going to get to Jesse?" I say.

"I'll ask Trish to get it out Ally's phone without her knowing." He says going on his bed now.

"Okay. I guess we can do this." I say.

"We? I'm only helping you get his number. The rest is on you. Don't look at me like I'm crazy. You got yourself in this mess now get yourself out of it on your own." He says smiling at me.

"Ugh!" I say throwing my head back on my pillow. I hope this works because all this guilt is killing me.

 **Ally POV**

"So Ally has Austin been bothering you?" Trish asks as we were watching a movie. The movie we were watching is Frozen. Love this movie.

"Nope and I'm glad. It's honestly a relief to not be bother by him. I deleted him from every social media I have him on and I deleted his number. " I said, its true. I felt so much better.

"So has Jesse texted you?" She asks.

"Nope, nothing yet. He made it clear that night that we wasn't going to go out anymore thanks to Austin." I said feeling upset. Jesse was a nice guy besides the point that he's scared of Austin.

"Austin is a jerk. I can't believe he did that!" Trish says.

"Yeah me either. I mean I knew he was a jerk. But I didn't expect him to do that to Jesse." I say shaking my head. Suddenly Trish phone rings she looks at her phone and then runs in the room to answer it. Weird. Five minutes later she comes back and sits down next to me on the couch.

"Who was that?" I asked curious as to why she ran out the room.

"Oh it was the red head guy I was talking to at the party." She says.

"Ohhh what did he want?" I asked excited Trish found a guy.

"Just to talk to me." She says as it was nothing.

"Why are you so calm about this?" I asked.

"Oh no reason. Anyways can I see your phone?" She asks.

"Sure." I said confused as to why she wants it. She opens my phone and then looks at something and types something in her phone.

"I'm not even going to ask what you did. Because it will be a waste of time and air." I say shaking my head.

"I'm glad you know. This is why we are best friends." She says as she hands me back my phone.

"Yep." I say putting away my phone and paying attention to the movie.

* * *

 **Austin POV**

 _Next day..._

I was in my dorm room lying in bed with nothing to do. Since I finished with classes for the day. Yesterday Dez got his number from Trish and then he gave it to me. Then I texted him last night. The conversation went like this.

 _Austin-Italics_ , **Jesse- Bold**

 _Hey is this Jesse number?_

 **Yeah, who is this?**

 _Um this is Austin. You remember the guy that beat you up at that party last week?_

When I told Dez what I said, he said that wasn't a very smart thing to say. But I couldn't just say this is Austin. What if he knew a lot of Austin's? Anyways back to the conversation.

 **What do you want man? I don't want a rematch. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you.**

 _No I'm not texting because I want a rematch even though I did win. But anyways I'm texting you because I wanted to apologize for beating you up. I was half drunk and upset for no reason. You didn't deserve it man. I hope you accept my apology and forgive me._

 **Wait How did you get my number?**

 _I might have made Ally friend steal it out her phone and give it to me. That way I can apologize. I feel really bad about what happened._

 **I accept your apology since you went out of your way to get it man. How is Ally by the way?**

 _Thanks that means so much. And to be honest I don't know. I haven't talked to her since that day. She told me to stay away from her or else she would get a retraining order against me._

 **Wow is it what happened that night?**

 _That and because I've been a jerk to her ever since the semester started. She doesn't really like me. And now she hates me which is why I wanted to apologize to you and to see if you would be willing to give her another chance?_

 **Yeah I can give her another chance. I honestly really wanted to go on that date with her but you kind of scared me that night. But are you sure you would be okay with me going out with her?**

 _Great! And yeah I'm okay with it, why?_

 **I just thought that you have feelings for her.**

 _Oh no! She isn't my type. Plus I may have used to bother her about going out with me since classes started. But I was joking, I don't like her in that way. She's all yours man._

 **Thanks man. So should I text her?**

 _Yeah man. Go ahead and goodluck._

Dez was mad at me for changing the plan. Because I was supposed to go to Ally and apologize after I talk with Jesse and then bring her to meet Jesse. But I figured that Ally still hates me and she wouldn't hear what I have to say. So I decided to just make Jesse text her. If Jesse wanted to tell her I'm the reason he's talking to her then that's his choice and if he doesn't oh well. It didn't matter it's not like if he told Ally she would come find me and tell me thank you. As far as I know she hates my gut and doesn't want anything to do with me.

A part of me felt better for apologizing to Jesse and another part still felt guilty because I never got to apologize to Ally.

It was so boring I decided to take a nap because I knew Dez was busy today so he wouldn't be here till later on in the night. So why not take a nap when there's peace and quiet.

* * *

 _Five hours later._

"Austin! Dude wake up!" I hear someone yelled. I decided to get up knowing that they were going to still bother me until I wake up.

"Huh? Dez?" I say as I noticed the redhead sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Dude how long have you been sleeping?" He asks.

"I don't know. But that was the best nap ever." I say smiling and sitting up.

"Well I got food for us. Oh and someone just texted you before I woke you up. Might want to check that." He says walking into the kitchen. Most likely getting ready to eat his food. I look at my phone to see that someone did text me. It was Jesse.

 _Austin- Italics,_ **Jesse- Bold**

 **Hey man just wanted to say everything went fine. I took her out on a date tonight and apologized to her. Thanks for everything.**

 _Glad to hear that. And thanks for accepting my apology man._

 **No problem man.**

I was happy to hear that the plan succeeded. It may have not been the original plan but at least it worked. I'm happy that Ally and Jesse made amends. But I knew that deep down inside of me I wish I had made amends with her also.

"Hey Austin! The food is going to get cold bro!" Dez yells from the kitchen snapping me out of my thoughts. I put my phone away and got out of bed ready to demolish my food.

I'm really hungry.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I do. We got to see how bad Austin felt after beating up Jesse. And he did the right thing by making amends. But poor Austin feels so bad about not making amends with Ally because he knows she's not going to talk to him. Don't worry Austin things will turn around soon!**

 **I apologize if there's any error!**

* * *

 **~Suzzett~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo! Yayyyy! It's Fridayy ! If you didn't know I will be posting every Friday again ! Yayyy!**

 **Secondly, if you're a fan of one direction, have you seen those pictures of Harry Styles! Wow. Like I'm so speechless. He's so freaking cute and oh my gosh I don't know what else to say. I'm just happy he's back and with some great pictures! And now Niall just released a song yesterday !**

 **Thirdly, I know I lost many of my followers and reviewers because I went M.I.A. And I'm pretty sad about that. I'm so grateful that some of you guys are still here with me and you guys are reviewing even if it's only like 2 or 3 reviews. But I would appreciate if you guys can get my story out there to let people know I'm back and better! ? Like for example if your a writer just like me, I would love if you guys can give me a shoutout! I don't want to seem ungrateful. It helps me when I have a lot of people reviewing to let me know if they like it or not.**

 **Lastly, the beginning is kind of steamy. WARNING !**

 **Anyways before I go ranting. Let's get on with the story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Word Count : 2,218 words**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

Right now Austin was currently in his dorm room having a make out session with this girl name Kelly. Well atleast he think that's her name. It's a Saturday and he was kind of bored. He didn't have any homework or projects so he went out for a walk ended up meeting Kelly. She approached him and told him how she always thought he was hot. Austin being the guy he is asked her if she wanted to come with him to his dorm. She agreed instantly and now they were making out on his bed. Austin was on top of her while she was pinned underneath him. His hands on each side of her face, while her hands were in his hair. He didn't like when people put their hands in his hair. So he removed her hands.

While kissing Kelly, his hands went exploring. He grabbed her ass which made her gasped into his mouth. Taking advantage of this Austin forced his tongue into her mouth. Which resulted in making Kelly moan. She then put her tongue in his mouth too. Austin then pulled away making Kelly whimper. He then went to attack her neck, trying to find her sweet spot. Kelly then grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and throwing it somewhere on the floor. Not really caring where it went. Austin was getting ready to take off her shirt when someone started knocking on the door.

"I swear if that's Dez, I'm gonna punch him in his face." Austin says as he gets off on top of Kelly and goes to open the door.

"Dez now is not a goo-" Austin says as he stops mid sentence. Noticing that Dez wasn't at the door. It was in fact Ally. What was Ally doing at his dorm? How did she even know where his dorm room is? "Ally?" He says. He then noticed her blushing and realized it's because he's shirtless. He wanted to make sexist joke but refrained from it. Knowing he would only get yelled at or something.

"Hey, um, can we talk?" Ally says indicating that she wanted to come in and talk in private. Not in the hallway where people were walking. Realizing that he had a girl in his bed who he was just making out with, he slammed the door closed.

"Hey, um, Kelly. Do you mind leaving?" He asks turning towards her to see her still in his bed.

"First of all, my name isn't Kelly it's Kelsey. And second, you're a jerk." She said as she grabbed her things and left. Austin runs and opens the door, hoping to see Ally there still but she wasn't there. What did she want to talk about? Last time they talked she told him to stay away from her or she'll file a restraining order against him. He knew he couldn't talk to her in class because he just slammed the door in her face out of nowhere.

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Thinking its Ally he rushed to open the door only to see Dez.

"Hey buddy, why are you shirtless? Wait never mind don't answer that. Why do you look so sad?" Dez says as he walks in the room.

"I thought you were Ally." Austin says as he closes the door and flops on his bed.

"What would Ally be doing here? I thought she hates you." Dez says as he goes in his closet looking for clothes.

"Me too. But while I was making out with this blonde haired girl I heard a knock on the door and I thought it was you. But when I opened the door there she was. I was confused as to how she knows where my dorm room is." I said.

"So what did she want?" Dez asks as he throws some clothes on his bed.

"Well she said she wanted to talk to me and then I realized that she wanted to come in and talk. So I slammed the door in her face because I remembered that I had a girl in my bed. And I don't know why but I just didn't want her seeing another girl in my bed. When the girl left I went to see if she was still at the door but she wasn't." Austin says getting frustrated. He just wanted to know why Ally wanted to talk to him. Last time he check she hates him.

"Well you can just go to her dorm room." Dez says going through the clothes on his bed.

"Last time I checked I don't know where her dorm room is." Austin says.

"I do. Remember her friend she was with at the party. Well I'm going on a date with her tonight which is why I'm going through so many clothes. And her friend gave me her dorm room number so I can pick her up." Dez says.

"So what are you trying to say Dez?" Austin says as he sits up on his bed looking at Dez.

"I swear sometimes you're not very smart. What I'm trying to say is Trish and Ally share the same dorm and I know what room they are in." Dez says as he shakes his head at Austin.

"Who is Trish?" Austin asks.

"Oh my gosh Austin! She's the girl I'm going on the date with." Dez says as he throws his underwear at Austin.

"Dude! That's gross!" Austin says as he dodges the underwear.

"Well you were being annoying. Asking stupid question." Dez says as he goes back to trying to find a outfit.

"Do you think I should go now?" Austin asks looking at Dez.

"No, you should wait until I go pick up Trish. She doesn't really like you and I rather not have a dead best friend. So just wait." Dez says as he finally finds an outfit.

"Dead?! What did I do to her?!" Austin screeched. Last time he checked he don't know who Trish is so why would she want to kill him.

"Yeah dead. Because what you did to her her best friend Ally. That's why. So just wait for me I'm about to go take a shower. I'll be out in 10 minutes." Dez says as he grabs he grabs a pair of underwear to put on after he comes out the shower.

"Oh! And could you iron my clothes for me. Thanks your the best dude!" Dez says as he throws his outfit at Austin and runs into the bathroom.

* * *

 _30 minutes later._

"Dez lets go you're going to be late for your date!" Austin yells. Dez had ran in the bathroom to make sure he looked appropriate for his date tonight.

"Okay okay! I'm coming." Dez says as he comes out the bathroom and stops to look at Austin.

"Let's hope you don't die tonight." Dez says as he pushes Austin put the door. Together they walk to the third floor and to room 320, which is where Trish and Allly lives, Austin made note to make sure he remembers the number and the floor. Dez was about to knock the door when Austin stopped him.

"Wait Dez, didn't you say if Trish sees me she's going to kill me." Austin says getting scared of Ally short friend.

"Well yeah but she's not going to kill you if I'm around." Dez says as he knocks the door.

"How do you know?" Austin says not believing Dez.

"I don't know but we'll see." Dez says right as the door opens to reveal a short girl with raven curly hair. This must be Trish Austin thought as he hid behind Dez.

Trish rolled her eyes seeing this. "I'm not going to hurt you Blondie. Dez are you ready?" Trish says as she turns her attention to the cute red head.

"Yep! You look beautiful Trish." Dez says as he looks at Trish. Suddenly Ally comes to the door and notices Austin. Who was no longer hiding behind Dez.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" Ally says glaring at him. She was most likely mad that he slammed the door in her face, Austin thought.

"I just wanted to apologize for slamming the door in your face earlier." He says.

"Ally I'll be back at 11. Don't wait up for me." Trish says as she and Dez walk away.

"And since I'm apologizing. I want to apologizing for beating up that guy at the party the other night. I had no right to do that and I don't blame you for being mad." Austin says as he looks down on the ground. Not having the courage to look Ally in her eyes.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I wanted to say Thank you for apologizing to Jesse and going out of your way to make him go on a date with me. Without you we wouldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend right now. So thank you." Ally says as she gives Austin a small smile. Hearing the word boyfriend and girlfriend made Austin heart feel weird and not in a good way.

"Oh you're welcome. Again sorry about earlier." He says as he looks at her.

"It's okay plus I knew you had a girl in there." Ally says shrugging her shoulders.

"How?!" Austin says looking shocked.

"It was kind of obvious. You're hair was a mess, you were shirtless. Plus I saw that girl on your bed." She says not surprised at what she saw earlier.

"Oh." Austin says as he rubs his neck. Embarrassed that Ally knew.

"It's none of my business though. Even though I think you should totally stop hooking up with girls but like I said none of my business." She says shrugging her shoulders again.

"You know what I just realized that you haven't said anything sexist to me yet." Ally said.

"Well I realized what a jerk I've been to you lately. And that you don't deserve to be bothered by me." Austin says as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"I'm glad you realized. Hey do you want to come inside for a cup of coffee?" Ally asks. Realizing what she just said she knew she couldn't take it back. So when Austin said no thanks she couldn't help but feel happy and kind of sad. She didn't want to be in her dorm all night until Trish comes back from her date.

"Are you sure? I don't mind you know. Even though you do get on my nerves. I know we both don't want to be bored tonight seeing how our roommates are on a date tonight and its only 8 pm. So what do you say?" She says hoping he says yes.

"Sure." Austin says as Ally lets him in. Tonight was only a one night thing, Ally thought. She just didn't want to be alone tonight that's why she invited Austin to hang out with her.

Little did they know, it wasn't going to be only a one night thing.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh best ending! I loveeeeee this chapter! One of my favorites. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. This story is just getting started ! Meaning there's plenty of more chapters. It might just be a 30 chapter story. I'm not sure maybe more or maybe less. We'll see when the time comes.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

 **~Suzzett~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

 **READ BELOW!**

 **So I need you guys to do me a huge favor. Can you guys download this app called Mercari! And I need you guys to sign up and there's this box that says Invite Code, I need you guys to enter this code YMGXST. The reason I need you guys to do this for me is because I'm trying to buy something and I need more money/credits. When you guys sign up and use my code YMGXST I'll receive $2 per person. And if you don't like the app you can go to see things and go to account deletion and delete your account and then you can delete the app. If you guys do this, please let me know by messaging me in my inbox. I'll write a one shot for you or I'll update another chapter on Sunday! So yeah I would love if you guys can do this for me !**

 **Now onto the story! Hope you guys enjoy !**

* * *

 **Word Count : 1,135 words**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

It was the next morning and Ally was so tired from waiting up with Trish. It was Sunday so that meant she could sleep in. But Trish had other plans. Which is why Ally was sitting up in her bed looking grumpy at Trish. All she wanted to do was get some sleep but Trish wasn't making that happen.

"So please explain to me why Austin was in here last night." Trish asks as she sits at the edge of Ally bed.

"Well because I didn't want to be alone and bored. Plus he did a nice thing for me. He's the reason why me and Jesse are finally dating." Ally says.

"Ohh okay. I guess that was a nice thing for you to do." Trish says.

"When I invited him in he said no but I insisted he come in. Because I knew he didn't want to be alone and bored either." Ally says.

"Well anyways my date last night was amazing! He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!" Trish says excited about last night.

"Omg that's great now we both have boyfriends! And now we can go on double dates!" Ally says excited as much as Trish is.

"Yea. Well I have to leave, I'm going to Dez dorm were going to have a movie day." Trish says as she gets up to leave.

"Well I know I won't be able to sleep so I might as well go to the laundry room before it gets packed in there." Ally says as she gets out of bed.

Austin was getting ready to leave when Trish walks into his dorm room. Was the door not locked?

"How did you get in here?" Austin asks as Trish walks up to him.

"That doesn't matter. What matter is what kind of game are you trying to pull off here?" Trish says as she glares at him. Why wasn't Dez out the bathroom to come save him before he dies.

"What game?" He asks looking confused.

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Ally hung out last night. Are you doing this just to get in her pants? Because if you are I will hurt you." Trish says.

"I'm not trying to get in her pants. She wanted to hang out even when I said no. So I just hung out with her. Can I go now? I want to do my laundry?" Austin ask.

"Whatever." Trish says as she walks to Dez side of the room. Austin then takes this as his chance to hurry and grab his laundry bag and leave. The laundry room was on the first floor luckily he only had 1 bag of dirty clothes. Reaching the laundry room. He's sees no one is in here except him which he was happy about. He goes to the washing machine and starts separating his light clothes from his dark clothes.

"Aw man I was hoping I would be the only one in here." Austin hears a voice and instantly stands up looking to see who it is to see Ally looking at him.

"Oh it's you. Hi." Ally says as she goes to a washing machine that was a few machines away from Austin.

"Hey Ally." Austin says as he turns around to continue to do his laundry. It was silent for a few minutes when he heard Ally talking.

"This doesn't have to be awkward." Ally says as she looks at him.

"Okay." Austin says he turns back to his laundry.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Ally ask Austin while she does her laundry.

"Yeah a little bit. Dez kept me up telling me about his date and questioning me why I was in your dorm room. Did you?" Austin ask.

"I didn't get much sleep. Trish woke me up early to ask why you was in our room last night. And I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to just do my laundry even though I usually do it around midnight when no one is in here." Ally says.

"Me too!" Austin says as he get excited. And then realizing he just yelled. He scratches the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Is that pancakes on your boxers?" Ally asks.

"Yep. Pretty cute." Austin says as he smirks at her. Feeling at ease with her.

"I mean I know you told me pancakes are your favorite food. But your just going to far now." Ally says as she laughs at how ridiculous Austin obsession for pancakes is.

"Hey leave me be!" Austin says smiling at Ally.

"You know Trish asked me if we were friends. I told her no that we were more like acquaintances." Ally says as she looks at Austin.

"Yeah I told Dez the same thing." Austin says.

"But I guess we could be friends now. I mean after all we got to know each other yesterday and we didn't kill each other last night." Ally says.

"If you want to be friends. I'm fine with it." Austin says as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah I think we should be friends." Ally says she smiles at Austin.

"I guess we're friends now. Nice panties by the way." Austin says as he smirks at Ally. Her face turning red from embarrassment.

* * *

 **This chapter is short. And I'm so sorry about that. I just need to write my other story so that I can update a chapter for it today! Please don't forget to download the app Mercari and use my code YMGXST !**

 **Sorry for any errors in this chapter!**

* * *

 **~Suzzett~**


End file.
